Three-dimensional graphics processing pipelines accept commands from a host (such as a central processing unit of a computing system) and process those commands to generate pixels for display on a display device. Graphics processing pipelines include a number of stages that perform individual tasks, such as transforming vertex positions and attributes, calculating pixel colors, and the like. Graphics processing pipelines are constantly being developed and improved.